magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Hag Unused Entity in "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim"
DISCLAIMER: The only real reason I wrote this article was b/c I have been playing Skyrim for the first time ever recently and it's pretty great. Very fun game if you're into open-world/fantasy genre of games. I play the Special Edition on Xbox One not the PC version. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is an open world action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth main installment in The Elder Scrolls series, following The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on November 11, 2011. The game's main story revolves around the player character and their quest to defeat Alduin the World-Eater, a dragon who is prophesied to destroy the world. The game is set two hundred years after the events of Oblivion, and takes place in the fictional province of Skyrim. Over the course of the game, the player completes quests and develops the character by improving skills. The game continues the open world tradition of its predecessors by allowing the player to travel anywhere in the game world at any time, and to ignore or postpone the main storyline indefinitely. It is the fourth-best-selling game on Xbox with over 13.7 million copies sold. However, despite its praise, there is a hidden horror that lies within the games' unused files. During the prerequisite event of defeating the Dragon Priest and his minions before entering the Other Realm to defeat Alduin, the player may notice that the mask, Nahkriin, is that of one of the eight required to restore the Dragon Shrine. When the player collects and places all 8 Dragon Priest masks in the Dragon Priest Shrine, he/she will obtain the last mask, Konahrik. However, when looking at the code of the game for this event, the last mask, Konahrik, was actually supposed to be erased by Hahjgrok (Sadistic Hag in Dragon language.) However, Bethesda realized that the mask was too overpowered (and was pretty stupid in general, the CEO of Bethesda actually was informed of this dumb idea and fired the one in charge of the mask's production), and should not be obtained by players. Its stats are as follows: Hahjgrok * Base Armor: 500 * Weight: 1 * Base Value: 6664 gold Perk: Hahj Smithing (Unused in game) Enchantments * Health: +500 * Magicka: +500 * Stamina: +500 * Fortify Destruction: +500 * Fortify Restoration: +500 Description "Sadism" (Translation of "Hahjgrok" to English from Dragon Language) Grants the wearer a new shout, "Kekeke", which instantaneously kills anything that the shout is directed to. (Shout can only be performed when wearing "Hahjgrok".) Sneaking, Pickpocketing, and Lockpicking is 100% better. Armor rating increased by 100%. Melee attacks are 500% faster, and critical strikes are 100% more likely to strike. All spells cost 0 to cast, and Master Spells can be cast instantaneously. _____________________________________________________________________________________ This makes the Hahjgrok mask the most powerful armor piece in the game. It nearly doubles all current stats and the shout, Kekeke, is the most powerful in the game. This shout kills anything instantly, including bosses. This prompted Bethesda to remove it from the game entirely and replace it with a really lame mask. Attempting to gain this mask through means of hacking or debugging is impossible, because, for every attempt to get the mask through cheating, the console that the game is playing on factory resets every time. Afterwards, a virus is injected into the console that forces the screen to get 1 shade bluer for every failed attempt. Perhaps a warning left by the Hag herself?